wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bad Wolf
The Big Bad Wolf is a worgen boss in the Opera House in Karazhan. Attacks and Abilities Terrifying Howl - Instant. Causes nearby enemies to flee in fear for 3 sec. Cast every 25-35 seconds. Little Red Riding Hood *Description: Changes the target into Little Red Riding Hood. This increases the likelihood that the Big Bad Wolf will chase them and try to gobble them up! *Effect: Reduces the target's armor and resistances to 0. Increases speed 50% to flee the Big Bad Wolf. Pacifies and Silences. Strategy Tanking *Generally only one tank is needed. A warrior, protection paladin or feral druid can fulfill the role, but warriors have an advantage due to berserker rage. *The wolf should be tanked along one wall a medium distance away from the rest of the raid. If possible, switch to berserker stance to berserker rage just before a fear. *If that is not possible, a Dwarf or Draenei Priest's Fear Ward can counteract the fear. If that is not available, a Shaman in the tank's group can drop a Tremor Totem immediately after a fear. Since the fear is melee range, the shaman won't be feared and the tank's fear will be dispelled and the wolf will go back to the tank. *Beside his fear, the wolf is not terribly difficult to tank and does not do a huge amount of damage. *Piercing Howl can be used to slow the wolf. Damage Ranged DPS classes can continuously damage the wolf provided that the tank does not lose aggro. They can continue damaging while the wolf is chasing Little Red Riding Hood. Melee DPS classes have to be more careful due to the fear. Little Red Riding Hood All non-melee classes (ranged DPS and healing) should stand close together in a corner about 1/3-1/2 the stage length from the wolf being tanked on the adjacent wall. When the wolf casts the Red Riding Hood debuff, the affected person needs to run around the perimeter of the stage. Do not touch or hug the wall because it will slow down your running speed, but stay very close to it. The wolf should be a short distance behind you at all times, but out of melee range. After running about 1.5 times around the stage, the debuff will wear off and the wolf will most likely run back to the tank as long as sufficient aggro was generated. *All healing should be focused on whomever has the debuff. It is often possible to survive one attack from the wolf as long as the runner is healed as soon as they are hit. Healers should use preemptive heals, canceling at the last moment if the runner does not get attacked. A priest should use Power Word: Shield. Earth Shield and heal-over-time spells can also help. *Be aware that while chasing Little Red Riding Hood, the wolf will continue to fear all nearby players, including the runner. Tremor Totem and Fear Ward on the runner can help. *Warriors can Intervene to whomever receives the Riding Hood debuff to provide a bit of extra protection. *It is not recommended druids with the talent Tree of Life to be in that form because it slows them down if you so happen to get the Riding Hood debuff. Class Specific Tricks *Rogues - Vanish can be used to prevent all damage from the debuff. Don't come out of stealth, as the debuff remains through Vanish *Hunters - Feign Death can be used to prevent all damage from the debuff. Don't remove it, as the debuff remains through Feign Death *Paladins - Use Blessing of Protection on others. As the wolf will follow Little Red Riding Hood for longer than this buff can last, the player will be taking damage if he/she get the buff too early. *Mages - Use Ice Block to prevent all damage from the debuff. Don't remove it, as the debuff remains through Ice Block. Have healers ready to heal you and be ready to run when Ice Block fades. Use amplify magic to maximize heals, since there is no magic damage during the fight. *Priest - Use Mind Flay to slow him Miscellaneous This event requires at least 1 person on the stage to start. If you fail to have a player on the stage to talk to the old lady, you will be stuck outside the stage door. If this happens, the event will be stuck, unable to reset. However, it is possible for a person to run up the right side of the pipe organ and manage to leap onto the stage. This is a very tricky maneuver to do, however, and the best course of action is to remind your raid group that if they hear the message that their eyes cannot be trusted, everyone should immediately run onto the stage. If you don't have somebody on the stage, it is still possible to recover this event through a soft reset. Have all your raiders exit the instance for thirty (30) minutes. All of the mobs on a timer will respawn and the event will be reset. *** SPECIAL TRICK RESTART 5/17/07 - REDTGP of Mystic Arcana Guild on Crushridge We found a new trick Tuesday night - you can reset the big bad wolf VERY easily and quickly. Just tank him near the door you entered through and have him charge you and move aside - when he plows through the locked door the event instantly resets and he runs back to await you, the curtain drops etc. Quick and EZ reset mode!!!! ;) Quotes * Enters: "The better to own you with!" * Transforms: "Run away little girl, run away!" * Killing A Player: "Mmmm... delicious." * Stagehand Barnes (prior to event starting): "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this evening's presentation! Tonight, things are not what they seem... for tonight your eyes may not be trusted! Take for instance this quiet elderly woman waiting for a visit from her granddaughter.... surely there is nothing to fear from this sweet, gray-haired old lady! But don't let me pull the wool over your eyes! See for yourself what lies beneath those covers! And now... on with the show!" Loot Loot specific for Big Bad Wolf: Loot shared with other Opera events: External Links Bosskillers * http://www.forlornlegacy.net/showthread.php?t=48 Kill Movie by Buena of Windrunner, Forlorn Legacy. *The Big Bad Wolf Strategy Guide from Bosskillers.com *The Big Bad Wolf Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com Category:Worgen Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan